


The Waiting Flower

by sesshouchan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Cliche, Just a tiny drop of angst lol, M/M, Personification, Plot loop whatever that means, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gather the rose of love whilst yet is time."<br/>~Edmund Spenser</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Flower

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: UNBETA'ED, OOC, FAST PACED and CLICHE 
> 
> I may not name all of you but this fic is dedicated to all Finder's authors and readers. :)
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> /looks for something that can be good as midnight snack lol

Once upon a time there lived a single red rose on a high room in the tallest building across the Shinjuku Area.  He, the flower, was a single stem rose planted on a simple clay pot with nothing on him as decoration. A long thorny stem, thick and green, with few leaves sharp on edges that if not careful, one might get hurt. Standing tall and alone on the vast window that highlighted by artificial stars created by the city at night. Petals that were healthy and red as blood, a fine color that brought life to the dull atmosphere of the room mostly abandoned by the owner. Such lonely flower on the pot with nothing even tiny animals that could depict any other living thing around.

One would give pity if seen the lonely flower yet he was not complaining. He could die on his own but the flower kept on holding on, keeping his bright color till the owner of the space return.  The soil that has been feeding the red rose the nutrients he needed to keep on living got dried and dead that the roots buried on it were getting thin and brittle nevertheless the proud rose kept on standing. Red color gleamed with bravery and hope, wishing his owner would come back and would once water him with love and care.

Days it were when the last time the flower saw his owner, he may be a flower, a nothing but a single plant on the city, but he knew what was a day and a night and it has been many days and nights since he got caressed by the gentle hands of the man. The red rose knew beforehand that his owner was not a common man, like the one that the birds kept on telling him whenever they got the chance of resting on the metal rail of the balcony yet the stories from the feathered animal was nothing compare how the flower viewed his owner. He was a man with a great name, a fine man that had always dressed with sleek clothes and branded shoes. A man whose eyes glow with golden color whenever he set the orbs to the lonely flower. Tall and strong just like the single flower on the new city and even that was the case, the single plant kept on praying that his owner would remember him and would give him a little visit on his lonely pot.

The flower adored his owner, busy just like the sun that never get tired of giving brightness to the clear sky but many times before, as he remembered, the man would kneel on his front, not caring whether its fine clothes or not, carefully showering him with water, nourishing him, giving him the enough nutrients to make himself fresh and beautiful. No words could ever describe how thankful the rose plant was and his only way known to convey the message was to wait for the man and show him the color that he always cherished. He was just only a plant yet the gentle hands would always wash his leaves whenever there’s dust or dirt on it and regardless of how long it may take, the owner will make sure that it was clean and as good as before. ‘Akihito’ said the owner one time while tending the flower, the rose never found out if it was his name or the man was just thinking of someone else yet the name gave the plant a spark that at that time, the flower bloomed to its finest which also brought the man himself to a surprise to how beautiful the rose plant at that very moment. His petals then was sprayed with love giving it moisture making the bloom last, a very special time for both them, the owner and the plant. They both treasured it like human lovers; the flower protected it deep into his roots and so from then on, he promised to himself and to the man, hard it may be, but he will again show it to his owner.

As it was it should be, it hopeless to wait but he will keep his stand and color until his owner came home. He will make himself wait so that he can hear once again the voice that kept him happy and blooming. The flower maybe something or someone in the past but in his present short life, he will make himself alive in front of the man he always loved.

However, days turned to weeks and weeks turned to month until the flower could no longer sustain its once bright red color. Time took care of the lonely flower making it wither, dry to crisp. The red color was no longer giving life to the room, it got blended to the dull and lifeless chamber that it could no longer stand on its own. The thick thorny stem, the sharp leaves and the proud petals were slowly embraced by death, _another_ promise broken, and a failure to the person he vowed to bring the forever into reality.

**> >>∞<<<**

Asami was kneeling to the ground, holding his precious love while stopping the red blood coming out from the nasty wound holed by the sword of the enemy. King to his men but a lover to the man on his arm. Dying on his own arm, bathed with his lover’s own blood. Asami sworn to protect him, to keep the smile on his face but how can he be a King if he can’t fulfill the promise he gave to the man he vowed his life into? Asami promised again to the young man that he will bring death to whoever who did it but it surprised him when his lover gathered his remaining strength and placed his weak hand into his face.

“Vengeance is not the answer…” Said by his weak lover. “Live my love…my Asami. Live so that we can meet again.”

“But how…”

“Maybe not in this time, my Asami, but I promise…I will show you what others believed to be not existing…” And with his final breathe, Akihito lifted himself to give what the man deserved to have – his final kiss.

**> >>∞<<<**

Hundreds of years had passed yet the promised Akihito gave did not changed. He always found himself alive though maybe not in the form he sought to be, but it was always something that reminded him of his love to his man. Some life he was a sword or a shield that always protected Asami in danger, a pet to keep him entertained on his sad days. However, just like the rose that reminded Asami how red Akihito’s blood on his hands, time would always run first to them keeping them from having each other.

Proving that forever was nothing but a comfort lie to give to someone’s other half.

Maybe it was true after all, thought Akihito one time. A lie he gave to the dying man. Asami maybe cannot feel anymore back then but both of them were already dying at that moment and he did not want Asami to die with sadness and anger. He wanted the man to pass on with love and hope that they will again see and embrace each other. Akihito succeeded on that part but since then he always failed to satisfy his own promise. But Akihito got something not everyone would always have.

The courage to move on from his failures and another courage to try once again.

**> >>∞<<<**

A Snow Globe, one would describe it, another _home._ The world was no longer the green and blue one that many years ago existed. Buildings, towers and more buildings and towers covered most of the planet now. The plants of now were no longer originated from seeds, air was no longer fresh but mostly filtered, animals were replaced with droids when it comes to pet and security, food tasted artificial than real and transportation no longer requires wheels and cables but gravity. The population preferred the world as it was now but to Asami, he rather have the wooden abode than the metal one he currently resided in – and that was his only reason why, with all his wealth, created the globe that showed what humanity had years before. An enormous globe made from glass that kept the evolution outside its premises.

Lived alone for many years and Asami could no longer remember how it was to be with someone. 22 he was but it felt like he already lived a thousand of years. He got his men working for him but it was different from what he wanted. He wished he had someone to sit with watching the sunset or someone he could eat breakfast he made himself, to laugh with jokes that weren’t even funny, to lay in bed and look forward to the next day with someone who was also thinking the same way. The feeling of wanting has faded that he just watched the sky change its color as it was supposedly to be doing. A boring life to live.

Asami slowly walked to his porch with a coffee on his hand, still on his robe, while watching his panther play himself to the ground. The only remaining _pure_ animal alive on the planet. He was contented to let his morning be that way when all of a sudden his panther got alerted and ran so fast towards his entrance door. Asami made sure there was no one who could ever get near enough to his premises and his security cannot be breached by anyone, so who in the world managed to passed it?

_A kid?_

A kid, maybe 10 years of age, was standing right in front of the man’s entrance looking thin, pale and sick. His shirt was oversized and it looked rugged and dirty. A kind of clothe that was rare to find in the city.However, it was not what made Asami opened his door. It was the thing that the child was holding. He was focused to it that he did not realized the kind of expression the kid was having.

“A promise is a promise, Asami.” And the kid presented a red rose to the man who was stunned to what just had happened. A single stem rose, red as blood and alive as the sun. “Time did not allow us to fulfill our promises but maybe this time, my Asami, I hope the great Gods will give us some favors…”

Their surrounding stopped, no sound, no movements, just the two of them looking closely at each other, identifying. Floods of memories came, happy and painful ones. Fresh memories of how they first met, how they spent together and how death separated them. The feeling of the sharp edge of the sword, slowly piercing through their flesh was nothing compare to the pain they had endured only for the fulfillment of their broken vows. The broken that they kept of fixing that finally, they did. Finally after thousands of years, they did. Reunited. Tears rolled down from the depth of their hearts, a relief they never thought they would reached. The climax of their story that they grew tired of working to see. A true blessing that came down from the forgiving sky that at last, they were free. Free from the cruel fate that made them separated.

Reunited at last, a kind of happy ending no one ever saw not even themselves. However, it was written already that both of them will die 13 years from now and it was only a matter of time before they could reach the same age they died for the first time. A price they had to pay for the ticket given to them for their reunion. Sad maybe because physically they won’t have each other but it was their love that will be passed for eternity.

Asami and Akihito may never change what the destiny had prepared for them but they’re both sure that they will face it together, whatever the two of them may become _forever._

 

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ever had the experience when you watched a certain movie or series and their way of talking sink in deeply and you can't shake it off that easily? Yep that happened to me. It was not an excuse but spare my way of writing on this one.


End file.
